Crying in the rain
by Ldinka
Summary: Написано на песню AHa Crying in the rain.


Название: Crying in the rain

Автор: Dinnchik

Beta: Simorg

Рэйтинг: М-да, что же это со мной, ничего подцензурного

Пэйринг: Тим/Горацио

Жанр: Драма

Дисклеймер: Мне даже и во сне привидеться не может, что я владею здесь чем-то еще кроме своего больного воображения.

Авторские заметки: Написано на песню A-Ha - Crying in the rain. Перевод мой.

Crying in the rain

Опять шел дождь. Но в этом нет ничего плохого. Тим стоял на пирсе. Он был один: никто не находил красоты в ливне. А Тим находил. Он промок насквозь, и его легкая рубашка не спасала Тима от пронизывающего холодного ветра. Но он все равно стоял и смотрел туда, где когда-то был горизонт.

I'll never let you see

(Я никогда не позволю тебе увидеть)

The way my broken heart is hurting me

(То, насколько болит мое разбитое сердце)

I've got my pride and I know how to hide

All my sorrow and pain

(У меня есть гордость, и я знаю, как прятать печаль и боль)

I'll do my crying in the rain

(Я буду плакать под дождем)

Прошло уже два месяца. Горацио счастливо женат на Марисоль. Она прекрасна. Горацио заслуживает ее. Каждый раз, когда он видит ее, его голубые глаза загораются тем самым волшебным светом, который так жаждал когда-то зажечь Тим. Но не смог. Каждый раз, когда он прикасается к ней, Тим вспоминает, как когда-то Кейн прикасался и к нему. Каждый раз, когда он улыбается ей, Тим вспоминает, как когда-то эта улыбка предназначалась ему.

Тим почувствовал соль на губах: наверное, ветер принес капли с океана.

If I wait for stormy skies

(Если я дождусь непогоды)

You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes

(Ты никогда не увидишь слезы среди капель дождя на моем лице)

You'll never know that I still love you so

(Ты никогда не узнаешь, что я по-прежнему люблю тебя)

Though the heartaches remain

(И хотя боль в сердце не уходит)

I'll do my crying in the rain

(Я буду плакать только под дождем)

Я улыбался на твоей свадьбе. Я говорил, что искренне рад твоему счастью. Велел Марисоль заботиться о тебе, ведь ты заслужил этого.

Ты переболел любовью ко мне. А я нет. Но я не хочу показывать тебе этого. Я же знаю тебя: ты не захочешь, чтобы я страдал. Ты будешь искренне переживать за меня, будешь мучиться из-за этого. Ты будешь думать, что не достоин своего счастья, в то время как я медленно умираю каждый день без тебя. Но мне не нужны твои жалость и сочувствие. Мне нужна твоя любовь. Но я никогда не получу ее.

Raindrops falling from heaven

Could never take away my misery

(Капли, падающие с небес,

Никогда не смогут смыть мои страдания)

But since we're not together

I pray for stormy weather

(Но все равно, с тех пор как мы расстались,

Я молюсь о дожде)

To hide these tears I hope you'll never see

(Чтобы прятать те слезы, которые, я надеюсь, тебе не суждено увидеть)

Девочки были рады за тебя. Келли уже было смирилась с мыслью, что никогда не увидит тебя в смокинге. Я тоже. И вот она любовалась тобой. Я тоже. Алекс плакала, но при этом ее улыбка освящала церковь ярче лучей солнца, проникающих через высокие витражи и окутывающих вас двоих у алтаря. Мне было больно. Очень больно. Но я никогда не буду жаловаться. Я буду плакать потом. Я буду стоять на пирсе и чувствовать соль на губах. Но это будет океан.

Someday when my crying's done

(Настанет день, и я перестану плакать)

I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun

(Я улыбнусь и выйду на солнечный свет)

Однажды утром я проснусь. Посмотрю в окно и увижу солнце. И буду рад ему. Впервые за долгое время я буду рад не дождю, а ясной погоде. Я улыбнусь и пойду собираться на работу. Промчавшись по городу на своем канареечном Дукати, я легкой походкой зайду в лабораторию, приветствуя коллег и улыбаясь им. Они тоже будут улыбаться, но не поймут, почему у меня такое хорошее настроение. Кто-то решиться спросить. Но никто не получит ответа. А когда я столкнусь с тобой на очередном месте преступления, я просто улыбнусь и пройду мимо.

I may be a fool

(Быть может я глупец, что надеюсь на это)

But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain

(Но пока не настанет тот день, я не буду жаловаться)

I'll do my crying in the rain

(Я буду плакать под дождем)

Но пока я стою под дождем и позволяю ему смывать слезы с моего лица, вымывать мои боль и одиночество. И никто не увидит как я плачу под дождем.

I'll do my crying in the rain

I'll do my crying in the rain

I'll do my crying in the rain


End file.
